Not all the same
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: After his boyfriend for almost a year cheated on him Danny didn't think he would ever find love again. When he meets new student Ethan Bell sparks fly but will Danny's fear of getting hurt again keep him from letting him in. AU meaning nothing supernatural, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My characters are; Ethan, Aidan, Stiles, Jackson, Danny and Danny's cheating ex-boyfriend Jeremy. Don't know if that was his name on the show but it's Jeremy in here. Wanted to try something new and I hope you like it.**

...

**Chapter 1: The new kids**

"I can't believe he's been cheating on my the whole time we were dating." Danny says. He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "I thought I was in love with him, thought he was the one."

"I'm sorry." Jackson says. He was lying next to him. The two of them had been best friends since elementary school and were like brothers. "Do you want me to kick his ass because you know I will and can?"

Danny smiled. "No you don't have to do that." He said sitting up. "I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Move on." Jackson replied sitting up as well. "Josh was a dick who didn't know how good he had it. You can find someone a hundred times better then him."

Danny shook his head. "No I'm just going to stop seeing other people altogether."

"Don't do that." Said Jackson. "Dude I know you're hurting but not every guy is like him. There are some decent guys out there and if you shut yourself out you'll never find anyone."

Danny smiled and got off the bed. "That's the whole point." He sighed. "Anyway I have to get home, I'll call you later."

"Wait!" Jackson yelled getting up. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay." Danny replies.

Jackson nodded. "And my offer to kick his ass is still on the table."

Danny started laughing. "Good to know." He headed out of the house and to his car. Getting in he sat there before starting the car and driving off. Tomorrow was Monday and he wasn't looking forward to going to school because he knew that word got out about his relationship. He thought about staying home but he knew that his mom wouldn't accept it.

**Monday morning**

Ethan Bell and his twin brother Aidan had just moved to Beacon Hills and neither one was excited about attending a new school. They had different classes so Ethan went off on his own. After not being able to locate his class he saw a guy going through a locker and went over to him. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Josh turned around and saw an attractive male and he smiled. "Are you new?"

Ethan smiled. "Yeah I'm trying to find Mr. Harris class, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah." Jeremy says closing his locker. "Come on I'll walk you there."

Danny was sitting in his normal seat in the back of the classroom playing a game on his phone as the class started to fill up. He stopped and looked up when he heard Jeremy's voice. He was by the door talking to someone he's never seen before. Whoever it was looked directly at him and he found it hard to look away but he did. Minutes later he was in front of the class introducing himself. Danny put his phone away and kept his eyes on his desk.

After introducing himself Ethan spotted a few empty seats but only one caught his eye. He walked to the back and stared at the guy with his head down. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Danny looked up at him and couldn't find his voice so he just nodded. He watched Ethan removed his book bag and sit down and continued to watch him.

Digging through his book bag Ethan realized that he had everything but a pencil. He turned around and found himself smiling. "Hi um do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"Yeah." Danny grabbed a pencil from his bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Ethan says. "I didn't catch your name."

Danny cleared his throat. "Danny."

"Danny, well it's nice to meet you Danny." Ethan turned back around.

"You too." Danny whispered under his breath. As first period went on Danny found it hard to concentrate. When the bell rang he couldn't get out of there faster but in his rush he ran into the last person he wanted to see.

"Watch where you're going." Jeremy says pushing past him.

"Sorry." Replied Danny. He watched as Jeremy walked into the class and go over to Ethan. He watched as they chatted and laughed before walking off. Halfway to his second period class he ran into Stiles. "Hey Stilinski."

"Hey." Stiles says. "Did you see the new set of twins that just transferred here."

"Yeah." Danny says. "One of them is in my first period class." He looked around and saw other students starting at him.

Stiles saw it to and sighed. "I heard about what happened with Jeremy, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny says. "I've talked about it enough with Jackson last night."

Stiles nodded. "Okay then we'll talk about something else. Do you think the new kid is cute?"

Danny groaned. "I don't even want to think about another guy right now." He said walking off. "I'll see you later."

Stiles just let him go and couldn't help but feel bad for him. He still couldn't believe all the horrible things Jeremy did to him. To him and everyone else Danny had the biggest heart anyone could ever have and he didn't deserve this.

**...**

Aidan has spent the last five minutes trying to open his locker. He started to get frustrated and started hitting his locker.

"What are you doing?" Ethan says walking up to him.

Aidan looked back at his brother. "I can't get this freaking locker to open."

Ethan started laughing. "Get out of the way."

Aidan stepped away and sighed. "So how has your day been so far?"

"Okay I guess." Ethan says.

"Who was that guy I saw you with earlier?" Aidan asked. "You seemed like you two were deep in conversation."

"His name is Jeremy and he was just helping me find my way around." After opening the locker he stepped away.

"Are you going to try and talk to him?" Aidan asked.

"No, he's not really my type." Ethan leans against the locker. "There is this one guy though, his name is Danny and he's in my first period class."

"Are you going to see where that goes?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know yet." Ethan says but deep down he knew that he wanted too. "Where are you headed now?"

"Other side of the school." Aidan says closing his locker. "I don't think we'll see each other again so I'll just meet you at lunch."

"Alright." He watched his brother go then headed to his next class.

**Lunchroom**

Danny was playing in his food when Stiles and Jackson sat at the table with him. "People keep expressing how sorry they are for what Jeremy did to me. I wish they would all just mind their own business."

"We're in high-school so anyone's personal business is everyone's business." Stiles says. "He then spotted Aidan and his brother scanning the lunchroom. "Aidan over here!"

Aidan spotted Stiles and headed over to him, Ethan right behind him. "Hey."

"Guys this is Aidan Bell and his brother Ethan." Stiled says. "This is Jackson and Danny."

Ethan locked eyes with Danny and smiled. "Hey Danny."

"Hi." Replied Danny. He was about to say something else but he spotted Jeremy and froze.

"Hey guys." Jeremy says leaning on the table. "Hey Danny." He said looking right at him.

"Excuse me." Danny said quickly getting up and walking away from the table.

"Danny!" Stiles yelled getting up. "What the hell is your problem!"

Jeremy smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about, I was just saying hi."

"Your a dick that's what you are." Stiles picked up his tray. "I'm going to find Danny."

Jackson watched him go then stood up himself. "Hey Jeremy?" When Jeremy looked his way his punched him square in the face. "You come near him again and it's going to be much more then a busted lip." Jeremy got up and ran off so Jackson turned back to the twins. "Sorry about that but I have to go, it was nice meeting you two."

Ethan watched him go then turned to his brother. "I wonder what was that all about?"

Aidan shrugged. "You got me." He then started to eat.

**Later that day**

Danny was so glad that school was over because all he wanted to do was get away from his fellow schoolmates. He quickly got his books from his locker and started to leave but came face to face with Ethan. "Hi I didn't see you."

"Sorry." Replied Ethan. "I've been looking for you since class ended. I wanted to give you your pencil back."

Danny smiled slightly when Ethan held it out for him. "You've been looking for me just to return my pencil. I have a lot more so you could have kept it."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have had an excuse to come talk to you." Ethan replies lowering his hand. He saw Danny face go red and smiled. Aidan called his name from down the hall and he sighed. "Maybe another time."

Danny nodded. "Maybe." He turned and quickly walked away.

Still smiling Ethan turned and headed towards his brother but someone walked in front of him. "Oh hey Jeremy."

"Hey Ethan." Jeremy says.

"What can I do for you?" Ethan asks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out." Jeremy asks. "Maybe I can can show you around town."

"Um actually I can't because we still have unpacking to do and our dad want us home right after school." Ethan says. "Maybe some other time."

"Cool." Jeremy says. "I guess I'll see you around."

Aidan waited for him to go then walked up to his brother. "What was that all about?"

Ethan shrugged. "He wanted to show me around town but I told him that we had to finish unpacking."

"Wow you've been here for one day and people are already hitting on you." Aidan replies.

"Shut up." Ethan said walking off.

"Wait up!" Aidan yelled running up next to him.

**A/N Don't know how long this story will be but I hope you enjoy it, comments are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Since we know nothing about Danny's home life I decided to make up my own little glimpse into his life.**

**Early Tuesday Morning**

**Chapter 2: Tryouts and mistaken identity**

Danny was half asleep when his alarm started blaring. Jumping up he hit the snooze button before lying back down. It was almost six so he got up and made his way downstairs. After making himself a bowl of cereal he sat at the table and started eating. Since it was so quiet he heard footsteps and looked up to see his dad walking into the kitchen. "  
"Morning." Dave says walking over to the fridge. "You're up early."

"So are you and why is that?" Danny asked.

"Remember I told you that I had to work early." He made himself a bowl and sat down across from Danny. "So how have things been going with you in school?"

Danny shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He says starting to eat again.

"Has that kid Jeremy been giving you trouble still?" Dave asked.

Danny started playing in his food. "No, he hasn't."

Dave snorted. "Since when have you ever been able to lie to me Danny?"

"Dad I don't want to talk about it." Danny says in a low voice. "I'm Just going to keep ignoring him and avoid getting close to people like him."

"So because of him you're Just going to shut everyone out." Dave says. "Not all guys are dicks like that kid Jeremy is and I don't want you to miss out on something because if him."

Danny sighed and stood I up. "I have to get ready for school." He dropped his bowl in the sink and headed up to his room.

Dave just watched him go.

When he got to his room he closed the door and locked it behind him. Sitting on his bed he buried his face in his hands. Suddenly his phone started ringing and reached over, grabbed it from his dresser and answered it. "Hello?"

"Please don't be mad at me." Stiles says quickly.

"Why, what did you do?" Danny asked sitting up. He was nervous because the last time Stiles said something like this was when Stiles set him up on a date with Jeremy and look how that turned out. "Please don't tell me that you did what I think you did?"

"He's a nice guy." Replied Stiles.

Danny groaned. "You said the same thing about Jeremy and look how that turned out. Stiles I'm not going on any more of your blind dates alright so just forget about it, see you in school." Hanging up his phone he tossed it on his bed, grabbed a pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom.

**Later on**

"I can see why he doesn't want you setting him up with anyone." Says Jackson going through his locker. "If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be going through this now so just leave him alone."

"Fine I'll leave him alone." Stiles picked up his book bag and walked off.

"Stiles wait I didn't mean it like that!" Jackson yelled but he kept walking. Closing his locker he headed to first period.

Aidan was just getting to school when he spotted Jeremy talking with a group of people, he went over to them. "Hey Jeremy, got a minute?" He asked.

Jeremy smiled. "Yeah sure, what's going on?"

Aidan looked around for his brother and when he didn't see him he continued. "Um I wanted to ask you something and it might be personal since we don't know each other that well."

"Good because I've been meaning to ask you something." Jeremy says. "Are you free tonight because if you're not maybe we could hang out after school."

Aidan slowly smiled, did he seriously mistake him for Ethan. "Um I'm not Ethan, I'm his brother Aidan."

Jeremy's smile quickly faded. "Oh um sorry I couldn't tell."

Aidan just waved his hand. "It's okay, it's not the first time I've been mistaken for my brother. Back to what I wanted to ask you-"

"I have to go." Jeremy quickly walks off. He's never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Wow, that was awkward." Aidan couldn't help but laugh to himself as he walked off. Spotting Ethan at his locker he goes over to him. "Dude Jeremy thought I was you and tried to ask me out."

"He what?" Ethan says looking over at him. "How can anyone mistake me for you when I look so much better."

"We look the same genius." After getting his books he closed his locker. "Please don't tell me you laughed in his face?"

Aidan sighed. "Well I didn't laugh in his face but when he left I got a little chuckle out of it. So if he asks you are you going to go out with him?"

Ethan smiled. "No and no wonder dad calls you the evil twin."

"I am not the evil twin." Aidan says. "What have I ever done that was bad?"

"Well you've been in lots of fights, suspended multiple times and you've been expelled." Ethan walks off.

"And who's fault is it that I got expelled?" Aidan yelled following his brother. "It's your fault that I got expelled."

"Nobody asked you to do what you did." Ethan says turning to his brother.

"What the hell was I suppose to do!" Aidan yelled. "Just let those jerk offs get away with what they did!"

Ethan noticed the other kids starting at them and he sighed. "Okay lets not do this here. I have to get to class so I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Aidan replied walking off as well.

Ethan got to class just as the bell rang but his seat in the back next to Danny was already taken so he had to sit up front. He was hoping to talk to Danny after class but he was pulled to the front by Mr. Harris and grilled for being almost late. As the day went on he kept trying to get alone with Danny but something always got in his way so he just decided to try after school since he was staying late anyway.

**After school**

All padded up for football practice Danny was sitting on the bench staring down at the floor.

Stiles saw him and immediately thought about what Jackson said to him earlier that day. He goes over and sits across from him. "Hey."

Danny looked up and smiled. "Hey, what's going on?"

Stiles started biting his bottom lip. "I'm sorry for setting you up with Jeremy."

Danny sighed. "Stiles I told you before that I didn't blame you, so stop apologizing."

Ethan entered the locker room and immediately spotted Danny. Smiling he went over to him. "Danny I didn't know you were on the lacrosse team."

"Yeah." Danny replied looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I played at my old school and when I found out they played it here I wanted to try out." Ethan says.

"Well are you any good?" Stiles asked.

Ethan shrugged and folded his arms. "Well I was the lead scorer at my old school and I was in line for a scholarship before I left."

"Why did you leave?" Danny asked.

Ethan sighed. "Something happened and my brother ended up getting expelled so here we are."

"What did he do?" Stiles asked getting up.

Danny smiled and stood up as well. "Don't mind him he's nosy but we're actually having tryouts today."

"Well it's good that I decided to stay late." Ethan replies.

Stiles traded looks between the two as they stared at each other. "Okay then why don't we head on out to the field then."

"Yeah well I'll see you guys out there." Ethan turned and left the locker room.

Danny watched him go then turned to Stiles who was staring at him and smiling. "Don't even think about it Stiles." He says heading out as well.

"I wasn't thinking anything." Stiles followed him out, still smiling.

**...**

Stiles was sitting next to Danny on the bench as the tryouts continued on the field. "You have to admit that he's a pretty good player."

"Shut up Stiles." Danny says.

"Hey guys." Jackson says joining the two. He look at Stiles who frowned. "Look Stiles I'm sorry for what I said."

"I'm going to get something to drink." Stiles said walking off.

"What's going on with you two?" Danny asked.

Jackson sighed and sat down. "Well I kind of told him that all the stuff that happened to you was his fault because he set you up with Jeremy."

"No wonder he apologized to me." Danny says.

"Look I said that I was sorry but he just walked away, what was I suppose to do?" Replied Jackson.

"You shouldn't have said it at all." Danny yelled. "There was no way he could have known this would happen to me."

"Mahealani, in the goal now!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Lets see how you guys match up to my number one goalie!"

"Fix it Jackson and I'm serious." Grabbing his mask Danny jogged onto the field and into the net. The first three guys Danny took on his stopped easily but when Ethan stepped up he somehow managed to slip past him and scored the goal. From that point on Ethan gave him problems.

**Back in the locker room**

Danny was undressing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a bare chested Ethan standing there. "Hey."

"Hey." Replied Ethan. "I just wanted you to know that I made the team."

"Considering that you're the only one who scored a goal or two I'm not surprised." Danny says smiling. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Replied Ethan. "Well I'll lets you finish getting dressed, see you around?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, see ya." Ethan walks off and he sits down on the bench. He didn't know what it was but there was something about this guy that made Danny want to open up again. That slim chance of hope went away when he spotted Jeremy coming out of the shower. When Jeremy winks at him he quickly looked away. Putting on his shirt he grabbed his equipment and left the locker room.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed my new chapter and I'll have the next one up soon, reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't take it personal  
**

**Flashback**

"You know that I love you, right?" Jeremy says kissing down Danny's bare chest. Suddenly he stopped and started laughing.

Danny frowned and looked down at him. "What's so funny?"

"I couldn't say that with a straight face." Jeremy says getting up. "Let's face it Mahealani, I don't love you and I never did. It was sex and that all it every will be. You're nothing to me, nothing at all." Getting up he started to get dressed. "Oh and by the way, I've been cheating on you ever since we started dating."

"What?" Danny says sitting up. "Why are you doing this Jeremy?"

"Because I want too." Jeremy simply says. "Don't take this the wrong way but it's over, see you around."

**Beeeeeeeeeepppppppp!**

Jumping up he reached over he hit the snooze button before turning back onto his back. He could remember that horrible night with Jeremy like it was yesterday. He could still picture the huge grin on his face. He had that nightmare a few times before and he just wished it would go away. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he wiped his face. "Get out of my head." He kept saying to himself. He saw his cellphone light up, picked it up off the floor and saw he had a few missed calls from Stiles. He was going to call him back but then decided to wait until he got to school to talk to him. Getting up he started to get ready for school.

**...**

Ethan was eating a bowl of Captain Crunch in the kitchen when he was hit in the back of the head. "Do you have to do that every morning?"

"Yes, it's a tradition." Aidan grabbed a box of Cookie Crisps and sat across from his brother. "So um don't get upset but Jeremy asked for your number after school yesterday and I gave it to him."

"What, why?" Ethan shrieked.

"Because he wanted to ask you out and as your brother I wanted to help you out." Aidan says.

"Please you did this for your own amusement." Ethan gets up and drops his bowl in the sink. "Besides the guy isn't my type." He smiled when Danny crossed his mind.

"Why are you smiling?" Aidan asked. "Are you thinking about that kid Danny?"

"No." Ethan quickly says.

That made Aidan laugh. "Dude you're not fooling anyone, just ask him out."

"I just met the guy Aidan so I think I'll wait." Ethan walked away. "I'll see you in school."

"Why are you leaving so early?" Aidan yelled at him.

"No reason!" Ethan yelled before heading up to his room. After gathering his stuff he left the house. When he got to school however he didn't find Danny so he just hung around until class started.

**...**

Danny didn't show up at school until second period. After sitting in the office for about fifteen minutes before they let him leave. He tried to avoid everyone because he just didn't feel like talking to anyone at that point.

**Lunch room**

Stiles was standing in the middle of the lunch room looking for Danny. He spotted Jackson sitting at a table in the back with a few teammates but he wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Since he wasn't all that hungry he tossed his tray and went looking for Danny. After coming up short inside the school he went outside and found Danny sitting on the bleachers by the field, he went over to him. "Hey?" He stood in front of him and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've been looking for you all day Danny."

"Sorry." Danny says removing his headphones. "I just wanted to be alone for a while."

Danny sighed. "You have to not let him get to you or you're always going to be unhappy."

"I'm trying but everywhere I turn someone is looking at me and talking about what Jeremy did to me." Danny says looking down. "No matter what I do I can't get away from it."

Stiles sighed and sat next to Danny on the bench. "Their are a lot of decent guys out there, just try it."

Danny thought back on the new kid Ethan. Who seemed like a decent guy but then again so did Jeremy. "I just need some more time Stiles, can you give that?"

"Yeah." Stiles replied. "But I don't want you to be alone because you're not alone in this."

"I know that." Danny says. Ge looked up when the bell started ringing. "Come on, we better go." The two of them headed back inside the school.

**After school**

Danny was sitting on the bench front of his locker a on his phone when he felt someone sit next to him. "What is it Stiles?" He says without looking up.

"It's me." A voice says.

Danny looked next to him to see Ethan smiling at him. "Oh Hey Ethan."

"Hey um I didn't mean to disturbed you or anything but I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to hang out after school?" Ethan asks.

"Um I can't." Danny simply says. "I have to be somewhere after practice." He lied.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later." Getting up Ethan headed back to his locker, sitting down he sighed.

"Don't take it to personal." Jackson says standing next to him. "It's not you he's just not ready for the whole dating thing."

"Why, did something happen?" Ethan asked standing up.

"Let's just say that his last relationship didn't go so well." Jackson says. "The guy was a dick and Danny still hasn't recovered from that yet. He's afraid that he'll get hurt again."

"What did this guy do to him?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think Danny would appreciate you telling his business." Stiles says walking up to the two.

"The whole school knows already so what's one more person." Jackson snapped.

"Because Danny would be pissed if he knew what you were doing right now." Stiles snapped back. "The guy hurt Danny and he's afraid he'll get hurt again and that's why he doesn't want to date."

"Well can you tell me who this guy was?" Ethan asked.

Jackson looked at Stiles who was shaking his head. Just as he was about to say something Coach Finstock walked between them.

"Are you three deaf or just not paying attention?" Coach Finstock says. "Get on the field or you're on the bench the rest of the season." When they left he followed him outside.

**...**

Danny loved being on the field because it took his mind off of everything else in his life. Jeremy wasn't at practice today so he was in a better mood then before.

Stiles was sitting on the bench watching Danny as he stopped goal after goal and for the first time in months actually looked like he was having fun. He sighed when Jackson sat next to him. "Are you here to blame me so more?"

"No." Jackson says. "I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. It wasn't right for me to put the blame on you for what happened with Jeremy."

"Forget it." Stiles says. "Tell Danny I had to be somewhere and I'll call him later." He got up and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked getting up as well but Stiles kept walking. About five minutes later he spotted Jeremy heading onto the field, all padded out. He watched him jog onto the field and into the lineup. He glanced over at Danny who immediately tensed up when he saw Jackson. Just like that Danny's upbeat mood was gone.

Danny tried not to let the fact that Jeremy was now in the lineup bother him but it was. He got tired of the looks and smirks and just walked off to the locker room. Ignoring the coach who called for him to stop.

Jackson watched Danny go then made his way over to Jeremy. Just like that he was on top of him, throwing punch after punch. Stopping when he was pulled away by Coach Finstock.

**...**

After the commotion was over Ethan left the field and went to the locker room. It was quiet and dark when he walked inside. He found Danny sitting by his locker, head resting against it."Hey, you seem upset?"

"What gave it away." Danny says not looking his way.

Ethan walked over and stood next to him. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"What?" Replied Danny looking up at him.

"We can go somewhere and talk." Says Ethan.

Danny smiled. "That actually sounds a lot better then being here." After getting dressed they both left the locker room.

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and I'll have the next chapter up soon, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Growing feelings**

Hood on his head, hands in his pockets Jackson was sitting in the front office. Jeremy was sitting next to him with an ice pack on his eye. They had been sitting there about fifteen minutes before the school principal, Mr. Wealth, walked up to them.

"So Mr. Whittemore." Mr. Wealth says. "Do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Why bother?" Jackson snapped. "All you're going to do is suspend me while golden boy over here gets a free pass."

"This is not the first time you've been brought here for attacking Mr. Davis."

"I didn't attack him." Jackson says.

"No I really want to know what you have against Jeremy because this is the fourth time you two showed up in my office." Mr. Wealth says folding his arms.

Jackson looked over at Jeremy who was looking down in his lap. "That's between me and him." Getting up he groaned. "So how long am I suspended for, two or three weeks?"

Mr. Wealth thought for minute. "You're not suspended but you both will have detention with me after school for the next three weeks. I'm going to find out what's going on between you two."

"And if I don't show up, then what?" Jackson says.

"If either of you are even a minute late you'll be expelled." Mr. Wealth says. "Now you can go and I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"But we have practice after school." Jeremy protested.

"I don't care." Mr. Wealth. "I'm sick of seeing you two in my office."

Jackson sighed. "Whatever, can I go now?" The principal nodded so he left the office. Not bothering to look back, he was pissed.

**...**

Danny was sitting on the trunk of his car in his driveway. Ethan sat across from him on his bike. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked. "We've been sitting out here for a while and you haven't said anything. " He didn't get a response so he got off his bike and leans onto the car. "He really gets to you that bad?"

Danny frowned and looked over at Ethan. "What are you talking about?"

"After you turned me down your friend Jackson told me about your ex and how he hurt you." Ethan says.

"Did he tell you the details." Danny asked looking back down.

"No, he just told me that you dated a guy and it didn't end well." Ethan sighs. "How long were you guys together?"

"About a year." Danny says after a moment of silence.

"Did you guys love each other." Ethan asked.

"I was in love with him but he didn't feel the same way about me." Danny finally looks Ethan in the eyes. "The whole time we were together he was messing around behind my back. I was going around telling the whole school how much we were in love. Everybody knew what he was doing but me. I still have nightmare about the night he broke up with me." Looking away from Ethan he wiped his face.

Ethan also looked away from Danny. "At my old school, I was the only person out. There was this guy named Sage Rayson, he was by far the hottest guy in the school and I had a huge crush on him. He was straight and never gave me the time of day so when he asked me if I wanted to hang out I was shocked. I wanted to believe that he liked me like I liked him. Somehow Aidan found out and told me not to go but I ignored him and went anyway. Friday after school I went to meet him behind the gym."

"He wasn't there?" Danny asked.

Ethan shook his head. "He was there, along with the half the lacrosse team. They beat me so bad that I ended up in the hospital for a while. Aidan got arrested because he nearly killed Sage and he got expelled for it. The charges were dropped because they had the whole incident with Sage and me on video, they got expelled too."

"What happened after that?" Asked Danny.

"After I got cleared to go home I stayed there for weeks." Ethan says. "I was afraid that if I left the house it would happen again. About three weeks later my dad told us that we were moving so we packed up our stuff and left for good. He made sure this school didn't have a history of gay bashing before he let us go."

"You weren't afraid to start over at a new place?" Danny asked.

"Of course I was but I had my brother, who would do anything for me." Ethan smiled and looked down. "Aidan has got me through some rough times."

Danny returned the smile. "That sounds like Jackson."

Ethan nodded. "How long have you two been friends?"

"We grew up together." Danny replies. "To be honest with you he's more like a brother then a friend."

"Was it Jeremy, your ex?" Ethan asked and Danny nodded.

"Now every time I see him it gets to me and I don't know how to handle it." Danny looks down.

"He can't do anything to hurt you anymore Danny." Ethan says. "All he's doing is trying to get a reaction out of you."

"Well it's working." Danny says. "And when it gets to me it gets to Jackson."

"No wonder they don't like each other." Suddenly his phone started ringing and he pulled it free from his pockets. "That's my dad, I better go." He sighed. 'Thanks for talking with me."

Danny nodded. "Thanks for listening, see you tomorrow."

"You too." Replied Ethan heading over to his bike. "Bye."

Danny watched him go before getting off his car and going inside.

**...**

Aidan was lying on his bed watching TV when Ethan came into his room. "Hey, how did your little conversation go with dad?"

"It was fine." Ethan replies. "Thanks for telling him about me joining the lacrosse team and how did you find out anyway?"

"I saw you out there playing before you went to the locker room." Aidan sits up. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I was with Danny and we went back to his place." He groaned when Aidan smiled. "Don't smile we didn't even go inside, we just talked."

"Did you tell dad about him?" Aidan asked.

"You see how he reacted when he found out about lacrosse." Ethan says. "If I tell him that I like someone he's going to immedently go back to sage and the whole gay bashing thing. Besides I think Danny just wants to be friends so it doesn't matter anyway. Just don't tell him about Danny, at least not now."**  
**

"Alright." Aidan says laying back down on his bed. "But better he hear it from you then anyone else."

Ethan hated that his brother was a big mouth who couldn't keep anything to himself. "I'm going to my room now, later."

**...**

"So you have detention for three weeks with Mr. Wealth and if you don't go he'll expel you." Danny asked Jackson who was sitting next to him on his couch.

"He pissed me off with that smug smile on his face." Jackson says flipping through the TV channels.

"Maybe we both should just let it go." Danny says. "Yes all that stuff happened and it sucked but it's all in the past now, he can't hurt me anymore."

"Are you saying that you're going to move on?" Jackson asked. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

Danny looked down but smiled, thinking about his talk with Ethan. "No reason."

"What are you not telling me?" Jackson says sitting up. "Where did you go when you left the field?"

"I went home." Danny gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Alone?" Jackson got up and followed him. "Or with someone because Ethan was nowhere to be found after you left."

Danny kept his eyes away from Jackson. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

Jackson could see how red Danny's face was so he decided to let it go, for now. "Okay, I won't say anything else but whatever it is you should keep doing it. Especially when it puts that smile on your face and makes you go red." He walked back into the living room.

Danny looked back up and started biting his bottom lip. Trying not to let Jeremy get to him was going to be hard but he was willing to do anything to be happy again.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next part will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Starting to feel again**

**Thursday morning**

Dave walked into his son's room and was surprised to see him already up and dressed for school. "Your up early." He says smiling.

Danny smiled. "Yeah I know."

"You seem in a better mood." Dave says. "Is there something or someone I should know about?"

"I don't know but he takes my mind off Jeremy." Replies Danny.

"What's this kids name?" Dave sat on the edge of Danny's bed.

"His name is Ethan Bell and he has an identical twin brother named Aidan." Danny says. "He's on the lacrosse team with me."

"Do something for me, whatever this is don't rush it." Dave says getting up. "I don't want you to end up getting hurt again."

"Trust me when I say that I don't want that either." Danny says going over to his dad. "But don't worry I'm not going to do anything I'm not ready for."

"Okay." Dave says. "Well I have to get to work and you have to get to school so I'll see you later."

"Bye dad." Danny watched him go then sat back on his bed. He stayed there thinking about Ethan, Jeremy and his dad for about ten minutes before getting up and leaving.

**...**

Jackson had been sitting in the school parking lot waiting for Stiles to arrive. When he spotted the jeep he hopped out of his car and headed over to it.

Stiles spotted him when he was getting out and groaned. "Not now Jackson." He started to walk away from him.

Jackson stopped him by grabbing his arms. "Come on I just want to talk, I said that I was sorry now can we please forget about it. Your my friend and I just want us to go back to the way things were, can we do that?"

Stiles shrugged. "Fine whatever by the way did you really get detention for fighting with Jeremy?"

Jackson smiled. "So, Danny told you about that?"

"Yeah, he called me last night." Stiles says. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, he just pissed me off." Jackson says and they headed inside the school. "Where did you go yesterday?"

"I had to pick something up for my dad." Stiles says going through his locker. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Jackson asked.

Just as Stiles was about to say something he spotted Danny. "Never mind here come Danny."

Jackson sighed. "Are you sure, I mean it sounded important?"

"It's nothing." Stiles closed his locker and walked over to Danny. "Hey."

"Hey." Danny replies. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, he was just apologizing for the past few days." Stiles says. "I'll see you guys later."

Danny watched him go then turned to Jackson. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Jackson replied. "So are you going to tell me about the events that happened yesterday?"

Danny groaned and walked off. "I told you that it's nothing."

"Then if it's nothing why can't you tell me about it?" Jackson says jogging up next to him.

"Fine, if it will get you to stop asking about it I'll tell you." Danny said stopping. "I was with Ethan and we were talking but nothing happened. I told him about Jeremy and he told me about his old school, that's it. It's not a big deal though."

Jackson couldn't help but smile. "Ethan is the first guy you've talked to that wasn't me or Stiles so to me that's a big deal. You know what you're doing right?"

Danny shrugged. "What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"You're moving on." Jackson says. "You're letting yourself feel again and I think that's a good thing."

Danny felt his face get hot and looked away from Jackson just as the bell rang. "Come on we're going to be later for class."

**...**

Danny walked into his first period classroom and sat in his normal seat in the back of the class. Even though the warning bell just went off the class was almost empty, their teacher wasn't even there. He watched the door as students poured in until Ethan appeared. He nervously chewed at his bottom lip.

The seat next to was taken so Ethan sat in front of him. "Morning Danny." He says turning around to face him.

Danny smiled. "Hey, how was your night."

"It was okay." Ethan says. "My dad is a little upset with me because I joined the lacrosse team and didn't tell him about it. I guess he's still a little paranoid because of what happened the last time I played."

"Are you going to quit?" Danny asked.

"The whole reason that I joined the team again was because I missed playing it." Ethan says. "I know my dad is a little scared but I'm going to keep playing."

"Well is he coming to our game tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"I didn't ask him yet but he doesn't have to work so I'm sure he'll be there." Ethan says. "What about you, are you close with your dad?"

"Yeah but we've gotten a lot closer since all that stuff with Jeremy happened." Danny smiled. "He's never missed a game or any activity that I was involved in. Between him and my mom he's a little more overprotective."

"I know how that feels." Ethan replies. "Aidan and I lost our mom at a young ago so it's just been the three of us. We kind of started to look after each other more after my old school."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Danny says just as the teacher walked in.

"Thanks." Ethan replied. When he heard his name he turned back around.

**... **

**Later that day**

Danny hadn't seen Jeremy all day and he really wasn't looking forward to when he finally does see him. He was heading to the lunchroom when he spotted Jeremy chatting with Mark, another teammate, down the hall. Every inch of him wanted to run in the other direction but instead he started walking down the hall, his head slightly down.

Jeremy was barley paying attention to what Mark was saying when he spotted Danny. "Hang on." He left the guy and walked in front of

Danny, stopping him. "Hey Danny, it's been a while."

"Yeah." Danny had his hands inside his pants pocket. "So how have things been going with you?"

"Good." Replied Jeremy. "I hope there's no hard feelings about how it ended between."

Danny shrugged. "Why would there be hard feelings between us?" He says. 'All you did was rip my heart out of my chest and step on it and now you're throwing what you did back in my face.' He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking beside him he saw Ethan and smiled. "Oh hey Ethan."

"Hey." Ethan says. "You don't mind if I steal him away from you, do you?" He asked Jeremy.

Jeremy looked from Ethan to Danny and slowly nodded. "No, go ahead." He watched as the two of them walk off together and couldn't help but feel a little sting of jealousy.

Mark pushed himself off the lockers and walked over to Jeremy. "So I'm free tonight if you want to hang out. Plus my parents won't be home so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"You know I just remembered that I had something to do tonight but maybe another time." Jeremy starts to walk off. "I'll see you later Mark." Mark just stood there as Jeremy walked off.

**...**

"Oh my god I'm so glad that you showed up when you did." Danny says once they got to the lunchroom. "I felt like I was going to throw up."

Ethan smiled. "What did he want?"

"He was just hoping that there was no hard feelings between us for what he did." Danny said. "You should have seen the smug look on his face."

"But you talked to him." Ethan replies. "It probably wasn't much but it's a start."

"I was going to just go the other way but I just sucked it up and went for it." Danny sat at an empty table along with Ethan. "Maybe I can do this?" He says smiling.

"Yeah, maybe you can." Ethan spotted his brother heading his way and sat up. "Here comes my brother."

"And Stiles and Jackson." Danny says. "Hey can you not say anything about what happened with Jeremy. I don't want Jackson to get into another fight or something."

"Sure." Ethan says just as the others joined them.

"Hey guys." Jackson says smiling as he sat down. "What are you two up too?"

"We were just talking Jackson." Danny shook his his head and starting to eat his food.

**...**

After school Jackson was sitting in the front office with Jeremy. They had both got there around the same time and were waiting for Mr. Wealth. Jackson had music blaring in his ears with his head against the wall and eyes closed. He jumped when someone touched his leg. "Don't touch me." He snapped at Jeremy.

Jeremy stepped back and sighed. "We have to go to the library, I called you but you didn't answer."

Jackson glared at Jeremy until he walked out the door. Getting his stuff he got up and followed him to the library.

**Later after practice in the locker room**

"Nice job out there Mahealani, keep it up!" Coach Finstock says heading to his office.

"Thanks coach." Replied Danny. He started to remove his pads but stopped and looked around. Taking a deep breath he walked to the other side where Ethan's locker was.

Ethan was just getting out of the showers and was digging through his bag for his boxers when he spotted Danny. "Oh hey Danny." He says with a huge smile.

"Hi." Danny tried not to stare at Ethan's bare and dripping wet body. "Um...I was wondering if you... maybe wanted to do something this Saturday...with me?"

"Really?" Ethan replied. "Yeah, maybe we can catch a movie or something."

"Okay." Danny says. "I'll um let you get dressed." Once he was a good distance away from Ethan he let out a huge breath. "Okay Danny don't freak out, it's just a date. The first one you've had since everything went to hell." Sitting on the bench he rested his head against his locker. "Just don't rush it, don't rush it."

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
